Hotel rooms and the like have latch locks to which the room occupants, hotel maids, and perhaps others have keys. Thus, with several keys being in the possession of several persons, the room is not entirely secure. Doors for other rooms in businesses and residences often pose the same problem.
It is therefore a principal object of this invention to have a keyless floor mounted door lock which can be operated only by the person within the room which is locked.
A further object of this invention is to have a keyless floor mounted lock which is easy to operate, and which is decorative in appearance when both in and out of use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.